This invention relates to a security device for a bottlexe2x80x94that is to say, a device which may be secured to a bottle and which may serve to reduce the likelihood of misappropriation of the bottle, for example from a shop or store.
Theft of various products from shops is an ever increasing problem, especially with self-selection stores. In an attempt to address this problem, it is now a common practice to attach a security label to the products on offer, even for products not having an especially high value, which security label is adapted and configured to trigger an alarm mechanism should the product carrying the label be taken out of the store before the label has been disabled in some way, or otherwise removed from the product.
With many products, label-based security systems work well but an important aspect of security systems of this kind is that the system should be highly visible, so as to act as a deterrent against theft. On the other hand, the label should not damage the product, or otherwise make the product less attractive to a purchaser. In view of this, some security systems utilise a device which is intended only for temporary attachment to a product so long as the product remains in the shopxe2x80x94for example, in the case of clothing. At the time of purchase of the product, the security device is removed from the product so that the product may be carried out of the store without evidence of the previous presence of the security device attached to the product.
A particular problem arises in the case of high-value bottles of drink, such as spirits, champagnes and vintage wines. The only way in which a label can be attached to a glass bottle is by means of an adhesive, but the use of such a label detracts from the aesthetic qualities of the product. Moreover, if the label has sufficiently strong adhesive to prevent it being removed in an unauthorised way by an intending thief, a purchaser cannot subsequently easily remove the label, for example if the product is purchased as a gift for a third party.
It is a principal aim of the present invention to address the above problem by providing a security device which may be temporarily attached to a wide range of bottles and resist unauthorised removal, and yet which may be removed relatively easily, leaving the bottle unmarked, by an authorised person.
According to the present invention, there is consequently provided a security device for a bottle having a neck fitted with a closure, comprising a sleeve adapted to fit over the neck of the bottle, a catch member movable between free and locking positions, the catch member having an inner portion which projects through an aperture in the sleeve into the bore thereof and which inner portion is adapted to engage a shoulder of the bottle neck or the closure thereby to resist removal of the sleeve from a received bottle neck when the catch member is in its locking position, magnetically-operable release means operatively associated with the catch member to control movement thereof to its free position when subjected to an external magnetic field, and a housing enclosing the release means and that part of the catch member external of the sleeve to prevent manual access thereto.
The security device of this invention is adapted to fit over the neck of a bottle and, when positioned there, is automatically retained on the neck until such time as it is removed by an authorised person having an appropriate magnetic release tool. Should an unauthorised attempt be made to remove the device from a bottle neck, the catch member serves to lock on the device even harder. An appropriate security system label or other active or passive responder conveniently is attached to the device so that if an attempt is made to carry the bottle out of a store through suitable sensors, an alarm will be triggeredxe2x80x94but in view of the highly visible presence of the device on a bottle neck, the probability of a thief attempting to carry such a bottle out of a store is greatly reduced.
In a preferred embodiment of this invention, the release means includes an operating member for the catch member and a magnetic locking element which is spring-urged to a normal position where the locking element restrains movement of the operating member. For such a case, the locking element may be moved against the action of the spring under the influence of an external magnetic field to an attracted position where the operating member is freed for movement and so may move the catch member to its free position. Then, a bottle neck may be withdrawn from the sleeve. For this purpose, the operating member preferably has an operating button which, when depressed, moves the operating member and so also moves the catch member to its free position.
In an alternative embodiment, the release means includes a magnetic operating member spring-urged to a normal position and movable against the action of the spring under the influence of an external magnetic field, to an attracted position. The operating member is linked to the catch member for example by means of a peg on the catch member engaged in an opening in the operating member, such that movement of the operating member also moves the catch member between its locking and free positions.
Conveniently, the operating member is slidably mounted within the housing for movement generally in a radial direction, with respect to the bore of the sleeve. In this case, the spring may urge the operating member towards the bore in the sleeve, and the applied magnetic field moves the operating member away from the bore so releasing the catch member.
In yet another embodiment, the catch member carries a magnetic armature whereby the catch member is directly moved under the influence of an external magnetic field to its free position. Such an arrangement is significantly simpler than those embodiments described above, in that no separate locking member nor operating member need be provided. Further, in a case where there is a plurality of catch members arranged parallel to one another, each may operate independently of the others, so enhancing security in use.
Preferably, in all of the above embodiments of this invention the catch member is pivotally mounted on the sleeve for movement between its locking and free positions. These positions may be defined by the aperture through the wall of the sleeve through which the inner portion of the catch member extends, the aperture having two opposed edges and the catch member engaging either one or the other edge, at its two positions respectively. A spring may be arranged to move the catch member to its locking position, which spring may be formed integrally with the catch member for engagement with a fixed part of the sleeve.
The housing serves to prevent unauthorised access to the catch member and the release mechanism. To this end, the housing may have a first part integral with the sleeve and on which the catch member is mounted, and a second part which is engageable with the first part and when engaged therewith serves to enclose the release mechanism and the part of the catch member external of the sleeve. Conveniently, both the sleeve and the housing parts are moulded from a plastics material and the two parts of the housing are bonded together or otherwise snap-fit together, so as thereafter to resist separation.
Greater versatility may be achieved by having at least two, or possibly more, essentially similar catch members arranged with their pivotal axes parallel and one catch member above the other. For some bottles both or all of the catch members may engage a suitable shoulder on a bottle neck or cap so giving greater security of attachment, though for other bottles only one of the catch members might engage a shoulder on the neck or cap, depending upon the configuration of the bottle neck.